


Not so happy Halloween

by Alternativerabbit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair has bad ideas, F/M, Funny, Modern AU, just a silly drabble, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternativerabbit/pseuds/Alternativerabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair comes up with a great idea for a couples Halloween costume, but Absinthe has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written October 22, 2014. I think it was a prompt, but I can't find where I got it from :/ enjoy this silly little drabble!

"I have an idea!: A voice exclaimed from the kitchen. A copper-haired woman looked up from the newspaper she had been reading; a brow cocked in amusement. The owner of the voice soon appears a muscular blonde man, carrying two cups of steaming liquid. He places them on the coffee table and flops down on the couch next to the woman, causing the hound on the other end of the sofa to whine. The man ruffles the dog's head and places his other arm on the back of the couch. The female places the newspaper on the table and carefully picks up her cup, she shifts in her seat and places her feet upon the man's lap.

 

"An idea? What kind of idea is floating in that head of yours Alistair?" She smiles and taps his forehead lovingly. Alistair fakes a hurt look and catches the woman's hand, placing a kiss on her wrist,

 

"You wound me Absinthe, look! I think I;m bleeding." He retorts, putting a hand on his chest. The woman laughs and takes a long sip of her drink.

 

"My idea is for Halloween! Matching costumes for Lelianas' party. You said we could  _goooo_." He puts, eyes large and slightly watery.

 

"Ugh, what is your idea?" Absinthe rolls her eyes as she caves, she could never say no to the love of her life, no matter how childish he could be.

 

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!"

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Yeah! Me as Peter Pan, founder of the lost boys, wish boyish charm and nice green tights. And you, as his trusty fairy friend, hot-tempered and looking mighty fine in that dress." Alistair smirks and wiggles his brows, stroking Absinthes long, pointed ears. "You already have these." She scowls at him, unamused.

 

"I think I have a better idea," Absinthe smirks and stands. He did not enjoy that look

* * *

 

"Come  **on** Alistair! We're going to be late." Absinthe calls from the door, her faithful hound on the leash next to her, grinning a doggy grin.

 

"I don't want to go; I look  _ridiculous_!" The man whining voice replies from the bedroom.

 

"You look fetching. You'll be the life of the party!" The elven woman calls back smirking. A groan is heard in response, followed by footsteps. The blonde man rounds the corner, a blush staining his cheeks as he looked at the floor, tugging on the hem of the short, green dress.

 

"There you are! Doesn't he look darling, Poo-chan?" Absinthe coos and pets the dogs head, who lets out a bark of agreement.

 

"Easy for you to say!" Alistair growls, looking at the red jacket the woman wore, alarm brim hat was upon her head, and a fake hook hung from her belt. The mabari next to her wore a green hat with a feather attached to it. Alistair stuck his tongue out at the pooch as he came closer to the pair as they exited their apartment.

 

"Oh, did I mention that Morrigan will be there as well?" Absinthe asks over her shoulder as she looked the door behind them. Her only response is a small squeak and a joyous bark. 

 


End file.
